chances and friendship
by taiora15fanatic
Summary: Even two years later Takeru hasn't confessed his love for Hikari. what is standing in his way? and why won't he tell her? mainly a Takari fic with one OC, couples as of now other than Takari is Sorato. this is my first fanfic so don't be cruel. Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own digimon, but I am content with the outcome slightly

I feel terrible that I did not update this story anytime soon that is until now. I changed the whole story from how I originally wanted it. I hope y'all enjoy it. And by the way, italicized words r the person's thoughts while the underlined words are the character's darkness to say the least. Also the characters in this fic are about 2 years older maybe less.

Prologue

Takeru's POV

The roaring, crashing waves pummel the sand as the water withdraws after each wave_. The smell of the salty air relaxes my nerves. It was here where I had confessed my feelings for Hikari. Although I had confessed it in the Digital World, it feels as though I had confessed it here. Why hadn't I fallen through to telling her I love her? I just covered it up when I had let it slipped accidentally. Does she really know how I fell? I bear the crest of hope yet it seems so hopeless to even try to tell her how I truly feel. I'm a coward! I'm too afraid of losing her. I cherish her as my best friend… possibly more. _Looking towards the ocean with his crest in his hand he longs there to be hope between Hikari and himself.

"Takeru!" yelled Hikari, from a distance waving her hand. Her smile radiated an impulse in Takeru. The sight of her pearly white teeth and down-to-earth radiance always melted his depression, urging him to smile and wave.

"Oh hi Hikari-chan!" uttered Takeru as she was racing towards him.

"Hey, why are you all alone here at the beach? I thought you were going to meet us at Sora's place?" questioned Hikari.

"Uhhh… you see, I was on my way to Sora's house, but then I stumbled onto the beach and it reminded me of you" replied takeru "by the way why are you here?"

"Looking for you silly, why else would I be here," responded Hikari.

"Hey since I missed our get-together, why won't you tell me what I missed," offered Takeru.

"Sure but lets go get something to eat," replied Hikari.

"Sure," nodded Takeru.

As they were walking down the sidewalk, the sun had already begun to set. The sun's reflection upon the ocean gave a sparkling appearance on Hikari. _Even as the sun sets, her beauty shines outlining her whole body. This feels so right and the setting feels so perfect, I have to tell her how I feel. __Are you kidding me?! You'll never be able to get together with her, she's your best friend she only thinks of you merely as her best friend. __SHUT UP! I know we're friends but I want to be more than a friend to her. __It's hopeless, don't even bother. __Maybe you're right. As much as I want to believe that we can be more than friends, sometimes dreams can't be reality._

"Takeru-kun?" asked Hikari, "are you alright you haven't said anything since we left the beach?"

"Huh? Oh, yea I'm okay I was just thinking," uttered Takeru.

"What were you thinking about?" questioned Hikari.

_About us._ "Nothing in particular," replied Takeru.

_Maybe if we weren't friends it would be easier to establish a relationship. Those amber brown hair and lusciously ruby eyes are so incredibly beautiful. UGGGH! I shouldn't be second-guessing all the time!_

"Actually, I was thinking if… uhhmmm…" stammered Takeru.

"Huh? It's beginning to pour rain Takeru," Hikari replied acting panicked, "we should head for shelter."

_Great, right when I was going to ask her out Mother Nature had to interrupt! _"Here, get under my vest Hikari-chan" insisted Takeru, taking off his vest and using it as an umbrella running towards shelter. As they headed for shelter rain was pouring harder and harder. They took cover under a building as their clothes were soaking wet from the rain, Takeru's vest wasn't very effective at protecting them. Freezing from their cold soaking clothes Hikari and Takeru began to hug each other for warmth.

_I know we've hugged before but her warm body is rather pleasant. God, I wish we were together. _Both knew they were hugging and began to look at each other and it gave each other an awkward feeling. They were in front of a restaurant and they were only staring at each other trying to comprehend their feelings.

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: only in my dreams do I own digimon

I changed my idea on how I wanted this story to turn out. I feel just terrible about not updating so I redid the first chapter and made the second chapter longer. I really do hope all y'all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Hikari's POV

_I never realized how alluring Takeru's eye's are, they're vibrant and it glistens azure even in the rainfall. His body feels so warm and safe. I wish this rainfall never ends._

Hikari and Takeru remained intertwined until the rain stopped. Throughout the embrace, Hikari kept her eyes closed loving the way his arms were wrapped around her body trying to keep each other warm. To her dismay, the rain stopped. He unraveled his arms from her and both of them had their eyes locked on each other once more. This time, though, Takeru leaned closer in as he filled in the gap between them until their noses were touching.

_Are we going to kiss? I can't kiss my best friend yet alone maybe fall in love with him. Does he love me? How's my breath?_

All these thoughts ran through her head, but as if mechanically she closed her eyes, as did he, and she leaned in further until their lips touched. She flung her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. Hikari began to slide her hands through his disheveled hair. She ran her fingers around his blonde silky hair enjoying every second of the kiss. It was as if time stood still, but as for this couple they remained kissing, unaware of anyone around them. Out of the blue, a young man, about the same height as Takeru, abruptly ended their kiss. This boy – dressed in beige khaki pants, blue shoes, green long sleeve shirt, with a white sleeveless jacket – stumbled into Hikari ending her kiss with Takeru. Hikari spun 180 degrees and was falling face first into a puddle that resulted from the rain. After being shaken, Takeru opened his eyes only to have seen her fall right into the puddle.

"Hikari!" yelled Takeru. He cared way too much for her to see any harm cross her.

"Ahhh!" yelped Hikari. The puddle hadn't appeared to be as deep as it actually was, which caused her to be even more soaking wet, if that were possible.

"Hikari, are you alright?" he asked as he stretched his arm out to help her.

"No, I think I bumped my head on the pavement" replied Hikari while rubbing her forehead gently to ease the pain.

He grabbed her hand and helped her up. Dirty water began dripping all over her body. He took his hand and wiped the dirt off her face and gently kissed her forehead where she bumped herself. Hikari stood still and felt blood rush to her face almost instantly as he placed his lips on her skin. Her eyes widened as soon as she realized that she was blushing immensely.

_Why am I blushing? It's not like he has never done this before. This is all too confusing. Do I… have feeling for him?_

"How does your head feel now?" asked Takeru.

"I-I'm feeling--"uttered Hikari, but as soon as she was about to finish, the same guy who had bumped into her came back to apologize.

"I'm sorry" stated the guy while bowing slightly to be forgiven. "You see I was in a hurry to get home, and the wet sidewalk made me run uncontrollably."

"It's okay, I didn't really get hurt" replied Hikari forgivingly with a smile across her face. She always carried the crest of light within her and was able to see the good in people no matter who they are. Even though Daisuke was sometimes mean towards Takeru, she was able to see past that and she saw that he only did that because he was in love with her.

He lifted His Head after she had forgiven him for the accident. He noticed there was a rather a peculiar red bump on her head. "Uhh, but it does look like you did get hurt" stated the boy.

She looked up and rubbed her forehead again. She didn't realize she was in pain because she was blushing way too much when Takeru had kissed her forehead. Coming back to her senses, her bump began to inflict pain on her head, developing into a migraine.

"Ow, ugh, my head" mumbled Hikari

"Here I have some aspirin in my backpack" the boy offered while he took out a bottle of aspirin and took two tablets out. "You should have something to eat first" insisting on taking her to the restaurant they were standing right in front of.

Takeru just stood in amazement as he saw a stranger who just so happened to sweep Hikari off her feet and take her to the restaurant. He followed them in and he did not want to leave her alone with some stranger.

The three of them sat in a booth with each boy sitting across from each other but Hikari sat next to the stranger. The wait stops by.

"What shall I get you this evening?" asked the waiter.

"I'll have the kitsune udon" replied Takeru.

"And I'll have the tanuki udon" hikari followed.

"And finally I'll have the tsukimi udon" retorted the stranger.

The waiter left to give the order to the chef. The three of them sat in silence until the stranger broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself, and my name is, Genji Yuu."

"Oh I see, I'm Takaishi Takeru and this is Yagami Hikari"

"Why were you in such a hurry to get home?" asked Hikari.

"My younger sister is ill with a fever and I was running home to give her her medicine" uttered Yuu.

"So that's why you had medicine on hand" exclaimed Takeru.

"Actually no, I've been prone to getting migraines so I carry a bottle of aspirin in case one hits me suddenly" Yuu countered correcting Takeru.

The waiter came back with three glasses of ice filled water.

"You shouldn't be here, you should be with your little sister" exclaimed Hikari. She had always felt the need to put everyone else before her own self.

"But I feel terrible that I got you hurt, the least I can do is help you get better," countered Yuu.

Their food arrived and each of them began to eat their noodles. Throughout their dinner neither of them talked until everyone was finished. The only noises that could be heard between them were the slurping noises made by the boys and Hikari's giggles. She giggled by the fact that these two boys were eating as if they needed the energy to digivolve.

"Mmmm" bellowed Takeru and Yuu simultaneously while Hikari still giggled as she was the first one to be done even though she didn't finish all of her noodles.

"What's so funny?" inquired Takeru tilting his head to the side.

"Oh nothing, it just seems to me that you guys were eating so fast like you were digimon eager to digivolve," answered Hikari. By now almost everyone in Japan has heard about and seen digimon, mainly in Kyoto and Odaiba though. Takeru laughs alongside Hikari but Yuu chuckled lightly. However, even though he has seen digimon, he doesn't fully understand them.

"Does you head still hurt?" asked Takeru.

"Now that you mentioned it, my headache went away, but my bump on my head still hurts," replied Hikari.

_I guess I didn't realize my headache was gone; I was too busy watching both of them eat._

The waiter came back with the bill. Yuu insisted on paying the bill himself but Hikari refused. "I insist, after all, I was the reason why you fell and bumped your head, it's the least I can do," argued Yuu.

"Fine," Hikari admitted in defeat, though she didn't like the idea of a stranger paying the bill all because of her. Yuu got up and took his wallet out, grabbed the bill and made his way to the cashier.

"Yuu looks very familiar" stated Hikari, as soon as Yuu left.

"Really?" uttered Takeru, "does he go to Odaiba Junior High with us?"

"Possibly"

"I'll try and get some ice for your bump, before it turns into a bruise" he offered.

"No, you really don't have to."

"I know, but I want to"

Takeru called a waiter over and asked for a cup of just ice. A few seconds alter Yuu came back but this time he and Takeru switched spots. The waiter came back and Takeru took a couple cubes of ice and wrapped it in a clean cloth. He handed Hikari the ice into her hands and he gently guided her hand to the spot of the bump. He kept his hand on her hand and once every forty-five seconds he took the ice and replaced it with new ice cubes from the cup. He did this for about three minutes trying to ease her pain.

"I think I should be heading home, my mom is going scold me since I didn't come back soon enough with my sister's medicine," claimed Yuu.

"Where do you live anyway?" asked Hikari after Takeru finished trying to treat her little injury.

"Oh, I live near Odaiba Junior High in the Odaiba Apartment Building," answered Yuu.

_He lives in the same building as me. No wonder he looked so familiar. He must be attending the same school as Takeru and me._

"I live in the same building, why won't we walk together?" suggested Hikari, "and besides I need to get out of these damp and grimy clothes."

Takeru still didn't trust Yuu only for the main reason that he felt that there was a possibility of Yuu interfering with his chance of being with Hikari. Instead of going home he tagged along with Hikari and Yuu. The three exited the restaurant and made a right in the direction of the apartment building which could be seen from the restaurant.

"What grade level are you, Yuu?" asked Hikari.

"I am going to be in first year of Junior High" replied Yuu.

"That's great" exclaimed Hikari, "Takeru and I are going to be first year too. Maybe we could walk together to school."

"That would be really helpful since I am new to Odaiba," Yuu send gleefully," I moved in around the time school ended."

"Why did you move to Odaiba?" inquired Hikari.

"Because my younger sister kept getting sick so we moved here which is close to the hospital, just in case anything were to happen to her," muttered Yuu.

"I really hope she gets well," Hikari said while giving a comforting smile to him.

"Me too" agreed Yuu.

_Hmm, Takeru has been really quiet ever since we left. I wonder what's on his mind._ Hikari looked at Takeru inquisitively trying to figure out what he was thinking about. On their way to the apartment building, Hikari was walking in between Yuu and Takeru. She turned her head to her right observing Takeru's facial expression. Usually, she was able to tell what really was going on through his head but for some odd reason, this time was different. His face was blank, his body was mechanical as if he weren't controlling himself; not to mention the vibrant hue in his eyes was gone and only a dull vague shade of blue remained while his face looking towards the ground.

"Takeru-kun, are you alright?" she asked as she waved her left hand in his face. No response.

"Takeru-kun?" she repeated doing the same movement. Still no response.

_Hmm, could he be thinking about our kiss earlier? But why would he be thinking about that? It was just a spur of the moment; it didn't mean a thing, did it? O-of course not, we're best friends. That kiss was like straight out of a movie where a couple would begin to kiss in the rain. Life isn't like the movies so if it were to happen in real life then it must not mean a thing. Right, that's it._

The three just kept walking until they arrived at the apartment building. Ever since Hikari tried to get Takeru's attention, the three kept in utter silence, each of them only having their own thoughts accompany them in their mind. They walked through the automatic doors and headed to the elevators.

"So Yuu, which floors do you live in?" asked Hikari.

"I live on the fifth floor, and you?" replied Yuu while pressing the fifth button.

"I live on the eighth floor" retorted Hikari as she pressed the eighth button.

"And where does Takeru live?" uttered Yuu, knowing he hasn't been receptive to anything they've said he asked Hikari.

"He lives on the other side of town," she answered," we planned on eating dinner together because he missed out friend's get-together."

"So you two are dating?" he inquired.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Hikari, blood began rushing back into her cheeks primarily out of embarrassment. "He's my best friend; we've known each other since we were eight years old."

"Oh I see, well in that case, would you like to go on a date?" muttered Yuu, so nervous he couldn't look her in the eyes and had his head slightly face down looking at the elevator floor." You see, uh, I don't know anyone around here and I was thinking if, um—"

He was interrupted when the elevator door rung on the fifth floor and opened. Takeru's eyes widened upon hearing Yuu's request but neither Yuu nor Hikari acknowledged his expressions written all over his body. His mouth opened slightly, his hands began trembling and he was nearly unable to stand while his skin became lightly pale. Even with his mouth opened he couldn't utter a word or objection.

"I'll think about it" she answered.

"Okay…" mumbled Yuu with a hint of disappointment.

As soon as Takeru heard her reply, he knew there's still may be a chance. He used up all of his strength to recollect his thoughts and spirit to try to appear calm and altogether once the elevator doors closed.

"S-so are you going to go on the date with him?" asked Takeru.

"I'm not so sure," she replied. _This is all too confusing. First the kiss and now this? Wait what am I thinking? The kiss didn't mean a thing. And why not go on the date with him, he is pretty cute, slender, emerald eyes, and disheveled brown hair, not to mention his lips seem so enticing and inviting. _(Ding) the elevator doors rang and opened. Takeru and Hikari walked out of the elevator and walked not too far to get to the Yagami's residence. He was still trying to recuperate and possibly ask her out but he was still in total shock.Hikari opened the door and found Taichi lying on the couch._ It seems he left straight home after Sora's. _She looked down on the floor and saw her parents' shoes weren't here.

"Hi Taichi, "exclaimed Hikari," mom and dad aren't back from their date?" On Monday nights they go to dinner at some fancy restaurant and then dance the night a way.

"Nope," replied Taichi as he got up and greeted his little sister," where were you? You said you were going to look for Takeru and come right back to Sora's."

"Sorry Taichi, it began to rain and Takeru took his vest off and we held it above us while we ran for shelter."

"But you look all dirty, what happened?" asked Taichi.

"Someone ran into us and I fell into a puddle" answered Hikari trying to brush off some dirt from her clothes.

Taichi walked closer to her and examined her noticing a small red spot on her forehead. "It looks like u got hurt on your head; do you need an ice pack?"

"No it's okay, Takeru already treated it, the pain is somewhat gone and the bump decreased in size," claimed Hikari.

"Go take a clean shower, you might catch pneumonia again" suggested Taichi.

Hikari nodded and willfully went to the bathroom to get all cleaned up. Takeru just stood by the front door not even budging. Hikari closes the door behind her and all that's heard is the pitter patter of the water. Taichi motions Takeru to come over to the couch. By now, Taichi turned off the T.V. and intends on talking to him. He comes over and sits on the smaller couch that lay adjacent to the longer couch where Taichi was sitting on.

"thanks for taking care of my little sister," Taichi began," when I was at Sora's and saw it rain I was really worried about her. Y'know, she can easily get sick which worried me even more. Sora told me not to worry because it was most definite she'd find you, just like you were able to find her and claimed you'd protect her no matter what. I believed her and went straight home in case she'd come back here."

"It's no big deal," retorted Takeru with his left hand behind his neck.

"I was wondering how do you really feel about Hikari?" asked Taichi. It was obvious amongst all of the older digidestined kids that Hikari and Takeru had feelings for each other, but it was oblivious to them.

"I deeply care for her a lot, I'd do anything to protect her," replied Takeru.

"Then take the initiative and ask her out, I already consider you was my own little brother," countered Taichi.

"I just don't think she likes me the way I like her," muttered Takeru beginning to lower his head in despair.

"You'd be surprised if you only knew the truth" argued Taichi trying to knock some sense into him to believe that there is a strong chance that they could be together.

"One of my biggest regret to date was waiting too long to realize that I was in love with Sora. She moved on and if you don't confess it now, Hikari will move on too," stated Taichi. "And besides, I already know you and I know that if she's with you she would be safe." With those final words, Taichi got up and walked to the kitchen to grab a soda and headed for his room. Takeru just laid there contemplating what he should do. Several minutes later, Hikari came back out dressed and was glowing after being cleaned and rid of all that dirt that encased her body and clothes.

"Um, Hikari?" Takeru said nervously," can we talk for a few minutes? There's something I want to tell you."

* * *

Thus concludes the second chapter. Please read and review and I could really appreciate it.


End file.
